Legends Of The Fall
by Deanstiel's Daughter
Summary: Kate wakes up one morning to the sound of laughter. She calls Team Gibbs and CO. to come investigate with her, what will ensue when they get there?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Early Mourning

**Well I'm sick and have nothing else to do but write a story…**

**This was actually inspired by my house. My new house is not haunted, although some of my other houses were, but my house backs up to an old farm and there's nothing behind me. At night my mom open's the windows and the wind chimes move back and forth in the breeze. I wake up at six every morning for school and hear them. So anyways enough about me…on with the story…**

Kate didn't quite know why ungodly and just downright creepy things almost always happened at five am. But they did…

She had been peacefully dreaming of her grandmother and staying on her farm as a young girl, when suddenly things became quieter than usual. A crow's caw in the distance playfully echoed into Kate's ears. The wind chimes outside her window blew with the chilling fall breeze, but this however was not what awoke Kate from her peaceful slumber.

She heard laughter…

She bolted up in bed in a cold sweat, listening to the eerily beautiful, yet disturbing laughter that filled her eardrums. The laughter was coming from outside. Kate now stood up and walked over to her open window. The light from the early morning sun was just beginning to show itself so luckily she could see everything going in her backyard, which gladly for her backed up to nothing, so it couldn't be neighbors.

The morning dew had clouded up her window just a little so she took her pajama sleeve and wiped the pane. There in her backyard was the most eerily pretty thing Kate had ever seen.

It was a little girl! She was whitish-grey and probably about seven years old. Her hair was long and flowy. She wore a long dress that moved with her every inch. She was dancing and twirling in Kate's yard.

Then…she looked at Kate and giggled.

Kate ran over to her phone and dialed.

"Hello," a groggy voice answered. "What…who is this?"

"It's Kate Gibbs," she replied. "I need you to come over, there's a little girl in my backyard!"

**RNR**

**So what will happen when Gibbs and Co get there?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Investigation

Kate stood on her front porch waiting for Team Gibbs and CO. When a speeding car pulled up, she knew immediately who it was. Gibbs got out of his car with Tony and McGee and walked over to Kate.

"So," Gibbs asked. "What exactly are we here for again?"

"I," Kate tried to explain. "I heard laughter and there's a child in my backyard Gibbs and she's dancing."

"Ok you need more sleep," McGee said. "Go to bed Kate."

"No," Kate spat. "It was real I know it was, because straight afterwards I dialed you guys and now you're here, if it was a dream I wouldn't be standing out here with you all now would I?"

"Well then," Tony smiled. "Let's go in."

Little did anyone know, Tony was a firm believer in the afterlife and ghosts so he was ready for this case? McGee however did not believe. Gibbs was undecided. With that, the trio and Kate walked inside of Kate's ancient house and began their investigation.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony, Gibbs, McGee and Kate were now searching Kate's backyard for the little girl, but they didn't seem to be having much luck. Kate's house was one of the largest in the city so they knew this was going to be hard. Her backyard was a huge forest that led until the farmhouse.

She then heard the noise she had been hoping for.

"Hey guys listen," Kate whispered. "There's the laughter, just follow that until we find her."

"I think Kate's gone bonkers. " McGee stated.

"I think," Tony snapped. "You should shut your trap McNonBeliever and follow the little lady."

The four ran off into the woods, following Kate because she knew them best. Kate ran farther ahead then the others with Tony behind her, they ran until they reached a clearing.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Kate stopped for breath and stared backwards looking for her comrades. Once they arrived they all sat down to catch their breath for they had run through the forest.

"Now don't you hear it," Kate asked. "She's close."

"Yeah fine," McGee replied a little scared. "I hear it."

"So," Tony asked. "Where exactly is it coming from?"

"DiNozzo," Gibbs replied and pointed off into the distance a little bit. "I think you just answered your own question?"

There in the distance was the little girl Kate had described, she was laughing and sitting on some stone monument. She was waving at Kate and Tony. They both walked forward and towards the girl.

"Who are you," Kate asked. "Child?"

The child only responded with giggles and pointed at the monument before disappearing.

All four members of Team Gibbs jumped with fear when she disappeared.

Kate stepped forward closer to the monument and touched it.

She gasped with what she saw.

"What Kate," Gibbs asked. "What is it?"

"It's," Kate replied. "It's a grave…"

"Well that explains a lot." Tony replied.

McGee said nothing, he didn't need to.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Everyone was now sitting in Kate's living room, sipping hot drinks and trying to shake off what they had just witnessed. Kate was reading from a book.

"These books were here when I moved in," Kate explained. "They tell the history of the house and everyone who lived here."

"So," Tony replied. "Read on!"

"Ok," Kate replied. "There's only one record of a little girl named Kaitlin living here, she died in a house fire over hundred years ago."

"Wow," McGee replied. "So I guess that's who we just saw in the woods, her parents probably buried her back there."

"Yeah," Kate replied closing the book. "Thank you all for coming, but it's late and we've all got work tomorrow."

"I agree," Gibbs replied. "Come on everyone, to my car, goodbye Kate."

"Goodbye," Kate waved from her porch. "Gibbs."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

_5 Months Later…_

Kate walked into the woods with flowers in her hand, she didn't care who saw her. She walked further until she reached her destination, where she set the flowers down.

"Hey," Kate said. "I know it's been a while, but I just wanted to talk for a minute before I leave, where am I going, well I'm leaving, this house has become too much for me to handle and I have to move."

"I told the new owners about your grave back here, they said they'll leave yah flowers instead of me, I'm really sorry I have to leave, but either way RIP I guess and one day we'll meet again."

Kate started to walk away, but before she could get back to her house she heard the unmistakable sound of a child's laughter…and she smiled.

**Read and Review! **

**Completed yet another old story!**


End file.
